Quizá
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Su mente siempre exaltada entró en una especie de ansia monomaníaca, de esas que ya no sufría desde hace tiempo. Este chico se volvía cada vez más interesante. -Oh Alfie, que fue lo que te hicieron?- Arthur!2P "M" Por temas


Hola de nuevo! Aquí subiendo una historia medio retorcida en vísperas de Halloween, creo que no hay que agregar nada al respecto. Este es otro de mis intentos de utilizar a personajes 2!P, en este caso Arthur, aunque aquí traté de "descaricaturizarlo" un poco, no se si lo logré... Juzguen ustedes :3 Leía a Neil Gaiman cuando escribía esto, a lo mejor eso me afecto (?)

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia es de Hidekaz, bla, bla bla, etc y etc Me pregunto si escribiría mejor si me pagaran .-.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Historia bizarra. Muerte y ligera mención del proceso de tanatopraxia (embalsamamiento) Los chinos también son mafiosos (?)

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

Las cosas en la estantería temblaron un poco luego de que cerrase la puerta de un fuerte golpe, aunque lo que en verdad le hubiera gustado golpear era la estúpida cara de muñeca de Yao, a quien aun podía escuchársele reír a lo lejos.

Se supone que _aceptó_ este trabajo para no tener que tratar con gente molesta y de entre todos, tenia que quedarse con el peor que podía existir. Aunque tampoco es que tuviese opción en realidad.

Ese maldito sujeto y sus bromas de mal gusto… algún día terminará clavándole el escalpelo en la garganta. Por accidente, claro.

A pesar de su apariencia, Yao no era para nada _sweetie._

Se dejó caer en la silla y apretó los parpados, inhalando y exhalando varias veces hasta que pudo recuperar la sonrisa que habitualmente llevaba en el rostro. Dirigió su mirada azul brillante a la pila de papeles colocados sobre su escritorio buscando uno en particular. Bueno, en realidad sus ojos no eran azules ni el color real de su cabello oscilaba entre el rojo suave y el rosa; pero el par de iris esmeraldas que se encontraban bajo las lentillas y su cabello antaño del color del trigo le daban una apariencia de melancolía tal que le resultaba insoportable a sus 25 años; recordándole continuamente penas pasadas. Así que no le quedo más remedio que ocultarlos de su vista y de la del mundo; cubriéndose de colores brillantes de pies a cabeza y completando el disfraz con una sonrisa impenetrable que mantenía a los curiosos a raya. Adoptando la idea de que ese cambio algún día le alcanzaría desde fuera hacia adentro.

Irónicamente todo esto en conjunto no hacia sino darle un aspecto algo… siniestro.

Simplemente había cosas que la terapia y la rehabilitación no son capaces de curar.

Era mejor asegurarse de dejarlas bien adentro de uno, donde no estorben. Una de las pocas cosas útiles que le enseñó Yao. Además del oficio, claro.

Aunque el aislamiento y la abstinencia terminaron de trastornar su carácter. Podría decirse que incluso su razón.

Tomó el cupcake con glaseado amarillo que le había sobrado del desayuno, lo baño de miel y le dio una mordida, luego usó la otra mano para rebuscar un poco entre los papeles que le había llevado su endemoniado _jefe_ hasta que la encontró, el acta de ingreso del_ nuevo._

"Alfred F Jones. Teniente. Con ascenso a titulo póstumo al grado de Capitán" estaba escrito en el tercer renglón y remarcado en negritas, como para asegurarse de dejar bien en claro de quien se trataba. Al pie del reporte, un sello con el escudo de la _U.S. Army _perfectamente estampado en tinta roja

- Pff, militares - Fue lo que pensó.

Aunque era la primera vez que debía tratar con uno de estos, ni cuando trabajó en el hospital central había tenido la ocasión de toparse directamente con alguien de alto cargo. Y a este lugar de mierda en que fue recluido, Yao traía mayormente a criminales, proscritos y funcionarios corruptos que no "terminaban de buena manera" resultándoles imposible acudir a un sitio _legal_ donde harían demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Estos últimos siempre eran despachados por Yao en persona.

Antes le gustaba pensar que ayudaba a esas personas a reivindicarse un poco, limpiando sus heridas mundanas; proporcionándoles la apariencia apacible del sueño de los que duermen con la conciencia tranquila.

De sus almas eso si, él no sabe nada de nada.

Pero eso fue cuando aun creía que el corazón humano era algo más que un músculo. Ahora todos se han convertido en simples muñecos que maquillar…

Pero eso ya no importa. El caso es que alguien interesante había caído en sus manos y se sentía afortunado.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y seré el encargado de atenderle, gusto en conocerlo señor Jones. Es una pena que usted no pueda decir lo mismo – dijo con una risita entre dientes.

"Lugar de nacimiento: Virginia, Estados Unidos" "Estado civil: Soltero" "Edad: 21 años"

–Vaya, pensé que se trataba de algún viejo estirado, pero _eres_ muy joven- murmuraba, dándole otro mordisco a su bizcocho y haciendo una mueca por lo dulce que estaba. Con el infeliz de Yao controlándole las dosis, necesitaba ayudarse de lo que fuera para sobrellevar las largas jornadas _laborales_. No podía fumar o beber mas de lo que le era permitido (mas bien poco) y aborrecía el café, así que en su desesperación adoptó la costumbre de consumir azúcar en cantidades exageradas para matar un poco la ansiedad.

Al fin levantó la vista hacia la unidad de refrigeración que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación. Con algo de pereza se estiró y se puso de pie para ir a comprobar el estado del tal _Alfred._

"Lugar de traslado: Tikrit, Irak"

"Causa(s) de la muerte:

a) Complicación de hemotórax de origen traumático.

b) Herida de bala, disparo a larga distancia. Entrada en la espalda alta (lado izquierdo), sin orificio de salida"

"Dictamen oficial: Shock circulatorio provocado por hemorragia interna "

Arqueó una ceja luego de leer esto -Que clase de médicos tenían allá que dejaban morir a un hombre de algo así?- pensaba. Le provocaba cierta curiosidad lo que _causa oficial _podría implicar en un reporte militar, sobre todo porque el rellenar ese espacio del formulario siempre había sido parte de su trabajo.

"Caído en cumplimiento del deber"

Vaya, todo un héroe de guerra.

-Toc, toc? Entonces como terminó usted en un lugar como este, señor héroe?- dijo dando golpecitos con los nudillos al mueble de metal.

Ya que no tenía prácticamente ningún contacto con el exterior y que cada vez que cruzaba palabra con Yao de algo que no fuese trabajo le entraba la tentación de convertirse en asesino, se le había hecho manía eso de hablarles a los _clientes_, esperando que uno de sus fantasmas tuviera la cortesía de contestarle alguna vez.

Sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su bata blanca mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla y sintió una ráfaga de aire helado golpearle el rostro en cuanto abrió el pesado cajón. Lo primero que notó fue un mechón de cabello rubio asomándose entre la sábana que cubría el cuerpo muy a la de apenas, el chico era alto.

Bajó la tela hasta el ombligo para poder examinarlo con detenimiento. Era algo que siempre hacía con todas las personas que recibía, como un ritual de reconocimiento. Para él ya no existían el miedo ni el morbo, pues aprendió a conocer a esa gente a través del tacto.

Por ejemplo _Alfred_. Palpando con los dedos índice y medio la clavícula y los hombros, sintió la protuberancia de una vieja fractura en el derecho. No parecía de un accidente, más bien era de un tipo de lesión común entre los que practican futbol americano. Su constitución en general daba esa impresión además. Atlético.

Su cuello largo y estilizado, un poco delgado para su complexión, edad y estatura. Pasó sus pulgares por la tráquea de arriba hacia abajo, su voz no debió ser demasiado grave al parecer.

Sus brazos fuertes, la piel morena, las manos callosas, le decían que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro.

No tatuajes, no perforaciones. No cicatrices, lesiones en nariz, garganta o encías que indicaran consumo de cigarrillos, alcohol o estupefacientes. Estaba completamente limpio, de no ser por unas leves marcas obscuras bajo sus costillas y en sus muñecas.

No había herida que indicara la autopsia de rigor.

-Cada vez me intriga más como fue que alguien como tu terminó aquí… -

En un gesto inusual, paso la mano por sus rubios cabellos, encontrándolos increíblemente suaves a pesar de los guantes de látex.

Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus facciones, apenas desencajadas. "La expresión de un difunto refleja que tan preparado estaba para morir" era el pensamiento de Arthur cada vez que inspeccionaba sus rostros.

Todos los anteriores llevaban el miedo, la culpa, la maldad o el remordimiento en sus gestos dislocados, pero este chico era diferente.

-Si tu no eres mas que un niño, _honey _- le dijo con una sonrisa mustia

Su frente amplia daba la imagen de una mente perspicaz y despierta. Los rasgos angulosos, la piel lisa y suave, ahora tan fría, le daba la sensación de estar tocando una estatua.

Unas pequeñas arrugas casi imperceptibles en la comisura de sus labios, propias de la gente que ríe mucho.

Levantó los parpados de largas pestañas que ocultaban unos nublados ojos azules que sin duda debieron ser brillantes y hermosos; es más, seguían siéndolo. Pero solo personas como Arthur que están familiarizados con la obscuridad del abismo podrían ser capaces de reconocer esa belleza que las sombras de la muerte tanto se empeñan en opacar.

Con una fuerza que no se esperaría en alguien de su complexión, giró a _Alfred_ para poder ver la herida en su espalda.

La bala había entrado en diagonal por su hombro izquierdo y debió rebotar en una costilla, luego de perforar el pulmón. Según el reporte, fue atacado por un francotirador situado en alguna azotea de la zona en la que se realizaba un reconocimiento.

Arthur frunció el ceño ante la incongruencia, las balas usadas por esos sujetos causan un daño mas devastador al cuerpo, además para que el proyectil siguiese ese trayecto el chico tuvo que haber estado inclinado hacia adelante y sus hombros echados hacia atrás en una posición no natural.

Probablemente atado.

Pasó su índice delicadamente sobre la piel bordeando la herida, como si temiese lastimarlo.

El orificio que produce una bala disparada a larga distancia tiene forma de ojal. La herida de _Alfred_ tenía una forma estrellada. Significa que le dispararon a no más de 60cms.

Que era todo aquello?

Este chico se volvía cada vez más interesante.

Miró el reloj de pared, daban las 11:35pm. Por hoy no podía hacer nada más, puesto que los materiales que necesitaba llegarían por la mañana (Yao no le dejaba a la mano ni un maldito frasco de alcohol y vigilaba que no tuviese mas que la cantidad necesaria para trabajar) Suspiró pesadamente y decidió tratar de dormir un poco.

-No te preocupes _darling_ volveré por ti mañana en cuanto pueda, de acuerdo?- le explicó tocando la punta de su nariz con el índice juguetonamente y cubriéndolo con la sabana - Buenas noches… _Alfred. _Espero que no le temas a la obscuridad - dijo con voz mas seria, antes cerrar el cajón e irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy muy, muy feliz sabes, eres el primer ser humano que veo en semanas. Yao no cuenta, por supuesto - le hablaba mientras daba masajes en sus piernas, para que la solución preservativa le devolviera poco a poco el color a la piel.

Le estaba costando bastante mas de lo usual desaparecer el _rigor mortis_ ya que los músculos de las extremidades se encontraban atrofiados, como si hubiese estado en una misma posición durante largo tiempo. Cuanto tuvo que haber pasado para eso? Un día? Cinco?

Pero prefería insistir con el mansaje, porque si no conseguía deshacer esos nudos tendría que hacer algunos cortes - Y eso seria muy molesto, verdad _Alfie_? - Menos mal que no había prisa con el trabajo, podría extender la hora y media promedio de labor tanto como quisiera.

Así que cuando por fin lo logró pudo dejar descansar un rato sus brazos que ya comenzaban a dolerle - Maldición, debería tener un ayudante – Rumiaba. El suave sonido del sistema de ventilación estaba adormeciéndolo un poco, pero se resistió.

Afortunadamente no tuvo necesidad de fijar la mandíbula ni los parpados, todo se mantuvo en su sitio por si solo después de colocar el algodón. Suficiente había tenido con tener que hacer esa fea incisión en su cabeza, que se apresuró en cubrir con un paño mientras terminaba de suministrar el químico para no tener que verla desluciendo el rostro de _Alfred._

Cuando el contenedor estuvo vacío y sintió que la fuerza volvía a sus brazos, suturó las heridas, las cubrió de polvo secante y lo limpió por completo. Lo siguiente era conectar el _trocar_ – Siento tener que hacer esto _sweetie,_ al menos me consuela saber que no te dolerá –le dijo mientras clavaba la punta en el lado izquierdo bajo sus costillas, junto a la marca obscura que ya se había disuelto un poco por el procedimiento.

Introdujo el instrumento hasta la base y comenzó el movimiento suavemente, de afuera hacia adentro y de izquierda a derecha, estuvo así por un rato hasta que algo lo detuvo.

Se quedó un rato estúpidamente absorto escuchando el gruñido del _trocar_ que no podía continuar su labor porque algo la obstruía. Retiró la punta para revisarla y un pequeño escalofrió lo recorrió al descubrir varios trozos de pieza ósea que habían sido succionados por el aparato.

-Oh _Alfie_, que fue lo que te hicieron?-

…..

Cuando contempló su trabajo terminado, una exhalación profunda se escapó de su boca. _Alfred_ lucia tan tranquilo así. Ese ligero rictus de dolor en su rostro había desaparecido, el maquillaje había cubierto la lesión en su mejilla y con las manos pacíficamente cruzadas sobre su pecho cubierto por la sabana blanca parecía como si solo estuviera dormido y Arthur se encontró moviendo objetos con cuidado y caminando en puntillas al salir para no hacer ruido, como si fuese a despertarle.

Ya en la obscuridad de su habitación sin ventanas, rodeado de viejos libros y láminas explicativas de la estructura del cuerpo humano, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto de _Alfred _incapaz de acostarse siquiera, bajo la atenta mirada de ese par de muñecas victorianas que constituían su única valiosa posesión material.

Era imposible que _él_ hubiese hecho algo por lo cual merecer estar ahí y en todo caso, porque simplemente no hacer desaparecer el cuerpo y ya? Que mas daba? Porque así? Para que tantas molestias? Su mente siempre exaltada entró en una especie de ansia monomaníaca, de esas que ya no sufría desde hace tiempo, y que no le permitía dejar las cosas por la paz. Se bebió de un trago la mezcla de té, leche y mucha miel de su taza poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación. Ya sabia donde obtener respuestas. Comenzó a tararear una canción.

~_My fairy lady~_

Entre muchas otras cosas, Yao era un "excéntrico" que gustaba de coleccionar los expedientes médicos de las personas a las que daban servicio. Mientras mas terrible la muerte, mas atrayente para el. "El conocimiento esta en todas partes" solía decir "Y por supuesto, también son un seguro de vida para mí" A Arthur nunca le había interesado saber, hasta ahora, como era que lograba conseguirlos.

Llegó a la pequeña oficina situada al final del pasillo y con cierta habilidad forzó la puerta con ayuda de un escalpelo. Porque no ha usado este método para salir de su encierro? Fácil, no le serviría de nada.

Desafortunadamente Yao no era cualquiera y Arthur estaba bien consiente de eso. Con los chinos había que tener cuidado, están en todas partes. Era imposible escapar. Aun le debía demasiado a ese malnacido usurero como para pensar siquiera en librarse de él. Pero algún día, algún día…

La alfombra carmesí ahogó el sonido de sus pasos hasta que se encontró frente a un pequeño librero de caoba en el cual había diversos documentos y libros con diferente antigüedad. Pasó los dedos entre los expedientes hasta que encontró lo que quería "Alfred F Jones" estaba escrito en una carpeta sencilla de color azul. Además de los documentos que le fueron entregados, pudo encontrar copias de las identificaciones, certificados de estudio y demás documentos personales de _Alfred…_ y una fotografía.

Era la imagen de una hoja escrita a mano, se veía que el original había estado sucio y que fue doblado y desdoblado varias veces, pero aun así podía leerse claramente.

"Misión de reconocimiento. Instrucciones. Los soldados comenzaron a disparar a una multitud. Resultaron solo civiles. Según sus declaraciones, los oficiales se creyeron amenazados."

"El teniente Jones trato de detenerles. Golpeó al capitán. Fue puesto en detención. Acusado de posible complicidad con el enemigo"

"Se aplicaron los procedimientos de _persuasión_ correspondientes" "No resultados" "La determinación del teniente no hizo sino enfurecerle"

"Se informó a los superiores hasta después de 35 días del arresto" "El teniente resultó tener algunos conocidos de altos mandos, que empezaron a hacer preguntas difíciles de responder" "El Capitán ordenó que se le liberara enseguida"

"Para cuando se detuvieron fue demasiado tarde" "El daño era irreversible"

"No se podía proceder de manera imprudente"

"La opción mas rápida, un disparo en la espalda para simular un ataque enemigo"

"Se llenó el informe correspondiente y se realizó el protocolo habitual para el traslado, el Capitán dio instrucciones previas a los _contactos de fuera_ (a discreción) para la preparación del cuerpo antes de la ceremonia"

Tan concentrado estaba en su lectura que no notó la presencia a sus espaldas hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en medio de la espalda que lo dejó arrodillado en el suelo un tanto aturdido.

- Si tuviera cosas realmente importantes aquí ya estarías muerto, por muy útil que seas – dijo Yao viendo de reojo los papeles que Arthur había estado husmeando y dejándose caer en el sofá. Se notaba que no había tenido un buen día – Que demonios estabas haciendo? -

– Era simplemente curiosidad, no tenias que ser tan salvaje – dijo todavía adolorido – Solo me preguntaba que había hecho _Alfred_ como para haber terminado aquí, estoy acostumbrado a cierto tipo de personas sabes? - Yao alzó una ceja - _Alfred?_ Quien es ese? -

Ah, ya lo recuerda. Ese _Alfred_.

- El chico no murió por un ataque enemigo como dice el reporte. Fue torturado. Y luego asesinado fríamente. Porque lo creyeron un traidor. Por querer mostrar algo de humanidad en una carnicería sin sentido –Hizo una pausa para tomar aire cuando sintió un extraño temblor en la voz- Pobre, pobre _little boy…_ Como… como es posible que…-

- Arthur - el otro hombre habló bien alto dejando en claro que tanta verborrea lo estaba fastidiando – Quiero que dejes a ese chico _entero, _nada de recuerditos; que conozco bien como te pones cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza. Ya me ocasionaste un problema con los Vargas cuando se te ocurrió quedarte con el cabello de su primo el francés – Arthur sonrió levemente ante ese recuerdo, en verdad era una cabellera hermosa. La usó para restaurar sus muñecas y quedaron perfectas - Vendrán mañana por el, puedes ir a despedirlo si tanto te importa con tal de que dejes de fastidiar. Al fin y al cabo tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con alguien allá - dijo levantándose de su asiento aunque siguió gruñendo para si mismo - Estúpido Iván, siempre tengo que estar limpiando sus desastres, es por eso que detesto a los occidentales - Fue lo ultimo que le escuchó decir antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo en penumbras.

…. … ….. …. … ….. …. … .. . . .. … …. ….. … …. ….. … ….

Dio unos retoques adicionales por aquí y por allá en sus pómulos, no demasiado o se vería exagerado.

Abotonó los puños de la camisa y los aseguró con un imperdible para evitar que se movieran de su sitio durante el trayecto.

Acomodó la corbata de seda negra, dobló y desdobló como por tercera vez el cuello de su camisa. Colocó las insignias sobre la blanca chaqueta de gala al lado izquierdo de su pecho, en el orden en que se lo habían indicado:

_Conducta excepcionalmente meritoria en el servicio. _Legión del merito

_Extraordinaria valentía en acción contra un enemigo._ Estrella de plata

_Valentía e intrepidez con riesgo de la propia vida más allá del llamado del deber__._Medalla de honor

Por ultimo, acicaló los cabellos rebeldes que se empeñaban en caer sobre la frente usando sus propios dedos.

Luego se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta –Ya es hora- murmuró Arthur - No te preocupes, te prometo que esto pasará rápido y luego ya no volverá a molestarte – dijo con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Mitad para el hombre sobre la plancha, mitad para si mismo.

…. … ….. …. … ….. …. … .. . . .. … …. ….. … …. ….. … ….

Se mantuvo sentado en unas lapidas cercanas que estaban medio ocultas por uno de los enormes cipreses que abundaban en ese cementerio hasta que vio llegar a la comitiva, luego no tuvo que hacer mas que mezclarse entre la gente acercándose tanto como pudo al centro de la multitud. El traje negro hacia resaltar la palidez de su piel y sus rubios cabellos tan finos, adelgazados por el decolorante, brillaban tenuemente a contraluz. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel de la muerte que vino a contemplar su obra.

Fue una ceremonia sumamente emotiva. Se ensalzaron todas las cualidades del ahora capitán Jones y se enfatizó el compromiso en la lucha de los que aun permanecen en el campo de batalla para que este crimen no quedara impune. El discurso conmovió a toda la concurrencia, sumado al hecho de que el oficial viajó desde Irak haciéndose cargo de todo para ofrecer respetos a su compañero caído. El Capitán Braginski es sin duda un gran orador.

Sentía nauseas. Creyó que en cualquier momento un _Alfred_ sumamente indignado golpearía la tapa de su prisión terminando con esta farsa y clamando por justicia. Pero nada ocurrió.

_En nombre del Presidente de los Estados Unidos y una nación agradecida, por favor acepte esta bandera como símbolo de nuestro aprecio por el servicio honorable y fiel de su ser querido_

El lábaro que se encontraba sobre el féretro fue retirado y entregado a una figura que hizo que el corazón de Arthur se detuviera por unos instantes creyendo que se trataba de un fantasma, hasta que empezó a notar diferencias. El cabello ondulado, más largo, sus ojos más obscuros tras las gafas de marco cuadrado y un aire de abandono tan grande que le recordó un poco a si mismo.

Cuando el ataúd empezó a ser cubierto por tierra y más tierra ocultándolo rápidamente de su vista, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos sin lentillas. Verdes. Tan tristes.

Alcanzó a arrojar una rosa blanca, algo marchita

–Adiós, adiós _Alfred_. Que pena haberte conocido –

Por un instante esperó que empezara a llover para completar tan patética escena, pero el sol brillaba alto en un cielo completamente despejado - Así está bien - pensó - De seguro a _él_ no le gustaría que hubiese nubes negras - se dijo mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y comenzaba a reír entre dientes.

La gente se retiraba rápidamente hasta dejar el lugar casi vacío, aunque Arthur seguía sin moverse todavía. Un poco mas allá, Yao y Braginski mantenían una animada conversación. De pronto el fantasma de apariencia tímida, nada que ver con el porte gallardo de _su_ _Alfred_, se acercó a él y le habló casi en un susurro.

- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Matthew, el hermano de Alfred. Gracias por acompañarnos a… bueno… p-por venir… – el joven no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba con fuerza la bandera contra su pecho. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando la fría, fría mano de Arthur las apartó con delicadeza

- Él fue un idiota impulsivo que prefería hacer lo que creía correcto antes de seguir indicaciones. Quizá un poco arrogante, quizá un poco necio, pero lo que hacia… era con la mejor de las intenciones. Defendió su propia justicia y fue feliz con ello. Por eso no debes estar triste, apuesto a que _Alfred_ se reiría si te viera así - dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas suaves a su mejilla.

Matthew parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido para luego sonreírle con simpatía.

-En verdad conociste bien a mi hermano, pocos llegaron a hacerlo realmente sabes... Era tal y como lo describiste… - El otro hombre solo se quedó en silencio - No recuerdo haberte visto antes, pero supongo… supongo que ustedes fueron buenos amigos-

Arthur, con la vista fija en la fría lapida recién colocada respondió sin girarse a verlo. Como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Quizá… quizá lo hubiésemos sido, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de responderme-

* * *

Comentarios? D:


End file.
